Mother's Arms
by Ru Unni Nisa
Summary: Sudah seminggu Naruto tak keluar dari apartemennya. Entah apa yang dilakukannya. Kita intip,yuk!/Oneshoot!/Bingung bikin summary/Don't Like Don't Read/ Selamat Hari Ibu!


"_Ne, Kakashi-sensei."_

"Hmm?"

"_Rasanya... Bagaimana rasanya pelukan seorang ibu, Kakashi-sensei?"_

"Hn?!"

**Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Mother****'s Arms ****© Ru Unni Nisa**

**Warning : OOC, Abal, Aneh, Don't Like Don't Read**

**Note : Situasi fiction ini ketika perang akan dimulai dan Naruto belum berada di pulau terpencil di Kumogakure.**

Puk...

Suara yang berasal dari suara buku yang ditutup itu langsung menghilang bersamaan dengan masuknya sebuah buku kecil berwarna hijau ke dalam saku belakang. Seseorang berambut perak dan bermasker itulah pelakunya. Saat ini tengah berjongkok santai di salah satu pohon.

Sebelah matanya yang tidak tertutup _Hitai Ate _Konoha itu terpejam. Ritual mengasyikan saat santainya terganggu karena sebuah kalimat. Sebuah pertanyaan. Pertanyaan mudah namun sulit untuk diungkapkan. Pertanyaan dari murid _hyperaktif_ yang menjadi tanggung jawabnya dulu, mengusik pikirannya.

Kembali ia teringat bagaimana ia mendapat pertanyaan super sulit daripada ujian tertulis _Chunin _maupun _ Jounin_.

Saat ia dan Naruto tengah menunggu Sakura untuk mendapatkan misi dari Hokage, ia tahu ia seharusnya datang terlambat. Sama seperti Tsunade, apabila menang dalam berjudi. Tsunade pasti akan mendapatkan kabar buruk atau sesuatu yang buruk akan datang dan semacam hal sial seperti itu.

Untunglah, saat Naruto terlihat menginginkan jawaban. Sakura datang dan Naruto mengurungkan niatnya. Disaat itu ia merasa bersyukur tidak perlu menjawab pertanyaan itu. Namun, disisi lain, ia merasa tidak enak pada Naruto yang terlihat sangat mengharapkan jawaban yang memuaskan darinya.

Kakashi menghela nafas. Ia memang pernah merasakan pelukan dari seorang ibu. Tapi, ia akui ia lupa bagaimana rasanya. Namun, masih ada sedikit rasa hangat yang menjalar diseluruh tubuhnya yang berpusat pada hati ketika menerima dekapan seorang ibu.

Ah, Kakashi mengingatnya. Setitik rasa nyaman terasa di otak dan hatinya ketika teringat akan hal itu. Seolah ibunya selalu mengatakan.

_Semuanya baik – baik saja. Ibu akan selalu mendukungmu..._

"Kakashi-sensei!"

Seruan itu hampir saja membuat Kakashi hampir jatuh dari posisi jongkoknya. Siapa yang sudah berani mengganggu pemikiran hangatnya saat ini. Baru saja ritual membacanya diganggu oleh pertanyaan Naruto seminggu lalu. Sekarang ia harus diganggu lagi. Ia mungkin akan memberikan _chidori_ super dahsyat pada pengganggu ini.

"Hei! Kakashi-sensei! Kalau tidak segera turun. SHANARO!"

Tunggu, sepertinya Kakashi mengenal logat tersebut. Kakashi membuka sebelah matanya dan melirik kebawah. Sepertinya ia harus segera berteleportasi ke pohon lain. Kalau tidak ia akan ikut tumbang bersamaan dengan pohon yang malang ini.

BRAK...

Pooft...

Suara beriringan itu membuat seseorang yang berada dibawah itu sadar. Rambut merah muda pendeknya berkibar pelan ketika pohon yang ia pukul dengan 'lembut' itu tumbang dibelakangnya.

Ia menggeram marah, ketika tak menemukan apa yang ia cari.

"Kakashi-sensei! Dimana kau! Jangan bersembunyi! Kau dipanggil oleh Hokage-sama. Gara – gara kau terlambat aku dimarahi oleh Hokage-sama!" Rambutnya kembali berkibar dengan aksen 'Hero'nya.

.

**Di tempat lain,**

"Huft. Syukurlah. Aku tepat waktu." Kakashi saat ini tengah jongkok sambil bersyukur ria. Ia berada disebuah tiang ditengah desa Konoha. Letaknya cukup jauh dari tempat Sakura menumbangkan sebuah pohon. Ia tak mendengar apa yang diteriakan Sakura setelahnya. Hanya beberapa kata yang terdengar seperti, _terlambat _dan _dimarahi_.

"Oi, Kakashi-sensei."

Sial. Jangan lagi ada yang menghalangi dirinya bersantai. Kakashi mendelik tajam pada si pengganggu.

Shikamaru, si pengganggu, mengerutkan dahinya. Tak mengerti dengan balasan Kakashi yang terlihat marah ketika ia ganggu. Ia tak peduli. Yang penting, ia harus segera menyampaikan pesannya dan kembali tidur siang seperti biasa sebelum ia diganggu untuk menjalankan misi yang merepotkan.

"Kau dipanggil oleh Hokage-sama, Kakashi-sensei."

Wajah Kakashi kembali kedalam pose datarnya. Tak lagi ada amarah dan pandangan tajam pada si penganggu.

"Baiklah. Aku pergi dulu. Sebaiknya kau cepat datang Kakashi-sensei. Hokage-sama terlihat ingin mengamuk. Sampai jumpa." Dan dengan itu, Shikamaru melenggang pergi dan tak berniat kembali menemani Kakashi yang sudah memucat.

Dengan cepat ia menuju ruangan Hokage. Berharap 'Hokage-sama tercinta' tidak membuang koleksi buku kesukaannya.

.

**Gedung Hokage, Ruangan Hokage,**

Shizune terus berusaha menenangkan Tsunade yang terus bolak – balik dibalik meja Hokage dan beberapa tumpuk dokumen yang sepertinya biasanya sangat enggan untuk Tsunade kerjakan. Namun, hari ini Tsunade sama sekali tidak mau menyentuh dokumen itu.

Kasihan, si dokumen. Ada, tapi dianggap tiada.

Yang dipikiran oleh Tsunade hanya satu. Satu orang. Orang yang merupakan ninja penuh kejutan. Ninja penuh topeng.

Sudah satu minggu, Tsunade tak bertemu dengan ninja itu. Tepat satu minggu setelah melakukan misi bersama tim yang biasa. Tim Kakashi. Ia tak mengerti. Biasanya ninja pembuat onar itu akan datang padanya keesokan harinya untuk meminta misi yang menurutnya lebih 'menantang'.

Tok...Tok...

Efek suara yang ditimbulkan dari pintu yang diketuk seseorang itu mampu membuat Tsunade membeku. Menebak siapa yang datang. Dan menghela nafas lega bagi Shizune yang sudah kehabisan akal untuk menenangkan Godaime Konoha tersebut.

"Masuk."

Pintu terbuka. Dan Tsunade dengan ikhlas dan lapang dada untuk melemparkan meja yang penuh dokumen itu pada seseorang yang berdiri diambang pintu dengan wajah tak berdosa jika saja tak dicegah oleh Shizune.

"Maa...Maa... Ohayou Gozaimasu, Hokage-sama." Seperti biasa. Gaya santai khas seorang Hatake Kakashi.

"Ano, Kakashi-san. Seharusnya 'Konniciwa'." Shizune membetulkan. Memang benar, waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul dua siang. Bukan waktu tepat untuk menyapa dengan mengucapkan 'selamat pagi' pada dunia, apalagi pada Godaime yang sudah 'sabar' menunggu.

"Ka-ka-shi! Darimana saja kau, hah? Aku sudah menunggu sejak pagi!" Tsunade mengeluarkan uneg – unegnya dengan singkat.

"Maa...Maa...Hokage-sama. Tadi saya bertemu dengan kucing hitam dan saya memutari jalan. Tetapi saya justru tersesat di jalan yang namanya kehidupan, Hokage-sama."

Shizune _sweatdrop_ dan Tsunade terlihat ingin meledak.

"Lupakan alasan bodohmu itu. Sekarang, katakan padaku dimana bocah itu? Sudah satu minggu aku tidak melihatnya. Ketika kutanya Sakura, ia juga sama sekali tidak melihat bocah naif itu."

Kakashi mengerti siapa yang dipanggil 'bocah' oleh Tsunade. Sebenarnya, ia juga tidak melihat Naruto setelah menjalankan misi. Namun, melihat dari kondisi. Tidaklah bijak jika ia berbicara jujur.

"Mungkin ada di apartemen miliknya, Hokage-sama?"

"Mungkin. Aku sudah menyuruh Sakura untuk melihat keadaannya. Kau juga lebih baik menyusulnya. Tapi sebelum itu, ada yang ingin aku tanyakan ."

Kakashi mengangguk. "Silahkan, Hokage-sama."

"Apa ada sesuatu yang aneh pada bocah itu ketika sebelum hingga selesai menjalankan misi?"

Kakashi terdiam sebentar. Menimang – nimang apa yang harus ia jawab. Namun, akhirnya ia mengangguk. "Ya, sebenarnya..."

.

**Apartemen Naruto**,

Tok...Tok...

"Naruto! Buka pintunya! Naruto!" Sakura terus mengetuk pintu kamar apatermen milik Naruto dan meneriaki namanya. "Naruto! Cepat buka pintunya. Kalau tidak aku akan mendobraknya!"

CKLEK...

Sakura dapat melihat wajah Naruto yang berantakan. Kantung mata yang memiliki sub kantung mata lainnya. Wajah yang terlihat kusam. Kepala yang sedikit terkantuk – kantuk menahan tidur. Masih mengenakan piyama. Dan sedikit melirik kedalam. Sakura yakin, Naruto tengah mengerjakan sesuatu.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan, Naruto?" Sakura bertanya sedikit memaksa. Ia sudah penasaran dengan apa yang ada didalam apatemen Naruto.

Mata Naruto yang semula sayu, masih merasa kantuk akhirnya terbuka lebar. Dengan cepat menggeleng, meskipun itu membuatnya pusing. "Tidak. Tidak apa – a-" Ia berhenti sejenak. Ia dapat mendengar suaranya berubah. Lebih serak dan terdengar lemah.

Sakura menyeritkan dahinya. Ia tahu suara seperti ini. Dengan dugaan kuatnya, ia menempelkan punggung tangannya di dahi Naruto dan langsung ditepis pelan dan lemah dari si empunya. Tapi Sakura dapat merasakan suhunya.

_Tuh, kan. Seperti dugaanku._

"Kau demam, Naruto. Apa sedang kau kerjakan satu minggu terakhir ini?" Kali ini Sakura berusaha untuk masuk kedalam kamar Naruto. Ia sedari tadi berada di luar kamar tanpa dipersilahkan masuk oleh Naruto.

Naruto menghadangnya. Ia juga menggeleng, kali ini lebih cepat dari yang tadi. Dan hal itu sukses membuat kepalanya makin bergoyang, setelah sebelumnya sudah terasa sakit dan pusing. Tubuhnya hampir saja jatuh jika Sakura tidak menahan tubuhnya.

Dengan posisi Naruto yang lebih rendah darinya, Sakura dapat melihat apa yang ada di kamar Naruto. Ia sedikit melihat dengan jijik melihat kamar Naruto yang berantakan seperti biasa.

Dengan menuntun Naruto yang sepertinya sudah diambang kesadaran. Ia melihat sekeliling.

Dan akhirnya ia melihat sebuah boneka besar yang mungkin sama tinggi dengannya yang menempati wilayah paling bersih diantara yang lainnya. Memiliki rambut – sebenarnya wig – berwarna merah panjang sepunggung. Berkulit putih, dan gambar wajah yang abstrak. Akan terlihat sangat cantik, jika saja wajah itu digambar dengan benar.

Setelah membaringkan Naruto ditempat tidur. Sakura segera beranjak menuju dapur untuk menemukan air hangat. Setelah selesai meletakan kompres di dahi Naruto, ia menghampiri boneka itu.

Mungkinkah seminggu ini, Naruto membuat boneka yang berasal dari kain dan berisi kapuk ini?

Memikirkan hal ini, ia teringat dengan anggota Akatsuki yang pernah ia lawan. Sasori. Seseorang yang membuat boneka untuk mendapatkan kehangatan orang tuanya. Sakura tidak ingin Naruto sama seperti Sasori. Ia sama sekali tidak mau.

Ia jadi teringat dengan misi terakhir. Ia, Naruto dan Kakashi-sensei mendapatkan misi untuk mengawal seorang bangsawan menuju istananya. Memang setiap perjalanan suasana sangatlah mencekam, mengingat betapa berharga bangsawan ini.

Sakura dapat melihat, wajah bangsawan muda terlihat sangat ketakutan dan tidak tenang. Sakura memakluminya, bangsawan itu baru berumur 9 tahun. Orang gila macam apa yang membiarkan seorang anak berumur 9 tahun menjadi bangsawan penting seperti itu.

Setelah mereka sampai di istana bangsawan tersebut. Dapat Sakura lihat, si anak langsung berlari menuju ibunya. Dan ibunya memeluknya hangat. Mengatakan,

_Ibu sudah disini. Kamu sudah aman. Tidak apa – apa._

Hal itu mengingatkannya pada ibunya di rumah dan ia berharap segera pulang ke rumah dan mendapatkan kehangatan yang sama seperti anak tersebut. Namun, sepertinya ia sama sekali tidak melihat bagaimana ekspresi Naruto saat itu yang berada dibelakangnya dan Kakashi. Seolah berusaha untuk tidak melihat pemandangan mengharukan tersebut.

Ah, mungkinkah Naruto merasa iri?

Untuk itukah seminggu terakhir ini ia berusaha mendapatkan apa yang didapatkan anak itu dan dirinya ketika ia pulang dari misi?

Apakah Naruto juga ingin merasa hal itu?

Sakura melirik Naruto yang sudah terlelap. Naruto pasti berusaha keras untuk membuat boneka ini. Berusaha membuat kehangatan yang sama dengan seorang ibu.

"Naruto." _Kau pasti menginginkan seorang ibu, ya?_

"Sakura?"

Sakura mengalihkan perhatiannya dan melihat Kakashi berada di ambang pintu. Tapi yang membuatnya bingung adalah Tsunade.

"_Shisou,_ apa yang sedang anda lakukan disini?" Sakura dapat melihat Tsunade tengah meneliti kamar Naruto.

"Kakashi, panggil Anbu untuk membersihkan kamar berantakan ini. Dan, Sakura apa yang terjadi pada bocah itu?" Tsunade tak menghiraukan pertanyaan Sakura.

"Ah, ya. Naruto mengalami demam, _Shisou_. Mungkin sekitar 400C. Saya sudah memberinya kompres untuk sementara." Sakura menjawab sedikit kelabakan.

Tsunade mengangguk. "Kakashi bawa Naruto ke rumah sakit dan jangan lupakan perintah pertamaku."

Kakashi mengangguk. Ia segera menggendong Naruto. Kakashi akui, tubuh Naruto sangatlah panas.

Tsunade melirik pada boneka yang dibawa Sakura. "Kushina." Ia teringat dengan dengan salah satu muridnya. Ia tertegun, mungkinkah?

.

**Rumah sakit Konoha,**

Tsunade tengah mengawasi Naruto yang terlihat tidak tenang sedari tadi. Tubuhnya terus menggeliat. Seolah berusaha mencari ketenangan. Sedikit mengerutkan dahi. Akhirnya, sedikit memberanikan diri. Ia mendekati Naruto.

Ia merengkuh pelan tubuh panas Naruto. Kepala Naruto bersandar dibahunya. Nafasnya memburu. Tsunade sedikit mengelus punggung Naruto. Berusaha menenangkan.

"Tidak apa – apa. Kau aman disini. Nyaman. Tidak apa – apa." Entah setan apa yang menyuruhnya melakukan hal itu. Ia tidak peduli, ia hanya tidak suka melihat Naruto terlihat kesakitan dan tidak berdaya seperti ini.

_Aku merasa nyaman dan aman. Apa ini? Aku merasakan sosok dewasa yang membantu menopang bebanku. Beban kerinduanku. Kehangatan apa ini? Apakah kehangatan ini sama seperti kehangatan ketika aku melihat ibu bangsawan itu memeluk anaknya? Hangat dan nyaman. Membuatku tenang._

Tsunade sedikit tersenyum mendapati tubuh Naruto tak lagi bergerak gelisah. Ia membaringkan kembali tubuh Naruto.

Melihat boneka yang dibawa oleh Sakura. Sungguh, Tsunade sama sekali tidak menyangka. Naruto bisa menggambarkan Kushina tanpa melihatnya terlebih dahulu. Mengambilnya dan segera meletakannya disamping Naruto. Dan membenahi selimut rumah sakit Naruto. Dan ia segera pergi meninggalkan Naruto.

Tanpa Tsunade ketahui, Naruto tertidur sambil tersenyum dan memeluk boneka abstrak tersebut.

.

.

"_Karena itu aku bahagia! Memenuhiku dengan cinta sebelum Kyuubi masuk!"_

"_Aku bersyukur jadi anak ayah dan ibu."_

"_Naruto. Terima kasih sudah menjadikan aku ibumu...Dan menjadikan Minato ayahmu... Serta terlahir sebagai anak kami...Terima kasih."_

.

.

Perasaan hangat dan nyaman yang kurasakan ketika ibu memelukku adalah nyata. Perasaan ini membuat cemas dan khawatirku hilang seketika. Rasa takut dan emosiku hancur, tergantikan dengan air mata yang menurun dengan senangnya. Hanya ada kehangatan tulus dari cinta dan kasih sayangmu. Aku sungguh bersyukur bisa merasakannya meskipun harus menunggu hingga 16 tahun. Tapi aku sama sekali tak menyesal. Karena kau adalah ibuku.

.

**THE END**

**A/N :**

Oke, saya tahu oneshoot ini hancur banget. Yang percakapan _italic_ terakhir itu merupakan cuplikan dari Naruto chapter 504 Vol. 53. Saya sangat suka dengan volume ini, penuh kekeluargaan meskipun hanya beberapa. Tapi, saya sampai nangis bacanya. #Hiks...Hiks... T_T

_After all_, saya ingin mengucapkan **'Selamat Hari Ibu'** untuk seluruh ibu dan calon ibu diseluruh Dunia, Akhirat, Luar angkasa dan dunia lain yang saya tidak tahu nama dan alamatnya.

Oh, ya. Kalau ada waktu senggang, kalian bisa membaca fiction ku di _Fairy Tail _yang berjudul "Masakan Buatan Apa? Atau Siapa?"_._ Tema sama, hanya beda penyampaiannya.

So, Berniat review?

**Ru Unni Nisa**

Sign Out

_Jaa ne~_


End file.
